Negi and Hayate No Magician of Tranquil!
by judasuu
Summary: Join Negi Springfield and Hayate Ayasaki on their journey of the night wherein they will act as two romeos who are willing to save their juliets on the light of the crescent and the full moon of the night. Join them in their epic adventure of love, comedy and slice of life life on Mahora! This is similar to the eternal crescent story and it's a crossover of Negima and Hng.
1. Chapter 1

**Negi and Hayate No Magician of Tranquil!**

******Disclaimer: I don't own any.**

**Chapter 1: The Fateful Meeting**

...Tokyo harbor...

A ship just passed by that which... "Wow, Japan is huge!" Negi Springfield, a mage in training, said as he just went off from the ship that he took to get here from Wales. "Hm, just like I read in the culture book about Japan, it's full of wonder!" This is Negi's first time here in Japan, it took him about five hours to get here from Wales. It's now ten in the evening and there seems to be less people out here when it's night, which... sometimes it's not safe for a kid like Negi so... "Hm, hmhm, let's see, Mahora Academy is where I'm going so..."

"Aniki!"

"Huh?" On his backpack is...

"Don't just space around, you gotta be more excited than that!" An ermine, a perverted ermine no doubt.

"Wa- C-Chamo-kun!" Yup, it's Alber Chamomile, Negi's familiar and friend, and a guardian too, who is climbing up on his left shoulder. "Long time no see Aniki." He said blowing a smoke as usual.

"C-Chamo-kun, what are you... what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What am I doing here huh ha ha..." He suddenly snicker which... it's not good whenever he does this. So...

"Hm? Chamo-kun?"

"Well to answer your question Aniki, your delightful question that is, I have heard that you were asked to go undergo a lot of serious training here in Japan, this is where you were assigned and I can't help but put myself into your situation. For after all, I am your trusted, most trusted advisor when it comes to dealing with the lot of ojou-chan that may come your way." He said as his eyes turn sparkle all of the sudden, he has a diabolical plan in motion, well, not really _that _diabolical as one can trust, but... it concerns Negi and a lot of females so... Chamo has been known to be a total pervert and loves to trick Negi into doing something... or to be more precise, he likes putting Negi in a situation where a female might suddenly go aggressive and...

"Uh Chamo-kun? Hello? Chamo-kun?" Negi waves his hand on Chamo's face since he's frankly drooling over his diabolical scheme that he intends to set Negi up.

"Huh? Oh uh what Aniki?"

"You were thinking of something?"

"Uh well... hehe, well anyway, do you know where you're going?"

"Ah, uh huh. I'm going to Mahora and... eh?" Negi realized something: He's been walking aimlessly while Chamo was explaining the reason why he's here with him in Japan, and now... he lost track of time as well as the road and direction of where he was going so... "What... the... Where did I..."

"I'm pretty sure you just wandered aimlessly as I was discussing things with you Aniki. _Whew._" Chamo blow out another smoke. He usually brings out one cigarette with him, he got a lot of it actually.

"Eh... Eh? Eh! Waah! I-I-I'm lost! I..." Negi nervously looks around, it's now evening and it's quite getting late so there's not much people around here. He's now on a sidewalk wherein you can see the view of the sea from here and he seems to be just outside a park where some people may hang out with a beautiful large tree on the middle of the park. This is a world tree by the way wherein people may become entangled with one another should they make up under it. "I'm lost I..."

"_Sigh, _oh boy, you should pay attention to your surrounding Aniki. That way you would have never got lost in the first place." Chamo said lying on Negi's left shoulder while blowing a smoke.

"B-But Chamo-kun you..."

"Well anyway," Chamo stood up. "We should ask around, I'm sure there are some people here you might ask of where you are and where to go from here. Here, why don't you ask that... oh, there's a delivery boy there!"

"Eh?" Turning to Chamo's direction, Negi sees a teen ager, a delivery boy in fact, he's delivering some bottle of milk on a delivery spot near a house.

"Hai, arigatou-gozaimasu! Here is your delivery ma'am." He said handing the bottle of milk to a housewife.

"Thank you Hayate-kun, you're an hardworker as usual."

"Haha, all in the day's work ma'am. Sa, please just leave the bottle here so that I may pick it up tomorrow."

"Ara, ara, you are indeed an hardworker, haha. And your gentle nature is making you popular you know~" The housewife is flirting with the teenager.

"Haha, come on, I'm not really popular."

"So you say, but you are attracting a lot of females to you you know~? Hehe, well, have a good night now." The housewife said closing the door.

"Haha, the neighborhood sure is friendly." Hayate said packing his stuff for his next delivery route.

"Wow, he must be an hardworker huh Chamo-kun?" Negi asked Chamo.

"Hm," Chamo eyes Hayate thoroughly.

"Chamo-kun?"

"Hm, that guy... hm, bishonen guy..."

"Eh?"

"Hm, Older Aniki..."

"Uh Chamo-kun...?" Negi is starting to feel worry since Chamo seems to be not taking his eyes on the road and he's not going to avert them anytime soon from Hayate.

"Sa te, I better... hm?" Hayate noticed Negi and Chamo.

"Oh uh... G-Good evening um..." Negi felt nervous so he greeted him with a nervous smile.

"Eh? Oh uh g-good evening uh... Huh?" Hayate noticed that Negi is carrying a lot of stuff behind him. The stuff in there are all magical by the way, like that long staff that he got from his father by the way. "Uh, are you... in heavy... load there?" Hayate has been known to be kind, benevolent and gentle individual, and being like that, he feels like he needs to ask Negi that question since... well... "Do you need help?" He's willing to let other situation come before his, which is a very masculine personality that will attract a lot of people to him.

"Eh? Oh uh it's... it's nothing I... Guah!" Negi stumbles on a small pebble that is stuck on the ground and he fell.

"O-Oi! D-Daijoubo?" Hayate puts down his delivery pack and went to him. "Are you okay?"

"A-Ah, I'm sorry. I should not have been so clumsy."

"Hey it's okay, just remove this... oh, it cannot be removed." The pebble is stuck to the ground, anyone passing should just watch out for it. "Here, let me help you with that."

"He's qualified Aniki!" Chamo jumps to Negi's back and pointed at Hayate for being 'qualified' in his 'analysis' of sort.

"Eh?" Hayate eyes him and... "You're..."

"Hey Chamo-kun, you shouldn't- Guaah!"

"Eh?" Then Negi realized too late that Chamo just exposed himself to a stranger as a talking ermine so... "Did it just...?"

"Guaah! N-No, it's... this is actually a puppet see? Hehehe," Negi laughs nervously and tries to make Chamo look like a puppet.

"..." Hayate is not convinced. "Uh, but I could have sworn he..."

"That's right. I am 100% a familiar Older Aniki!" Chamo said proudly as he strike a post. A post where he can show off that is. He's raising one hand as a sign of pride no less.

"Guaah! C-Chamo-kun, you..." Negi is frankly crying, begging him to play along to make him look like a puppet.

"Eh? W-Wait, did it really... spoke?" Hayate is getting nervous as well then...

Then three girls came out from a shop. "Whew, it's been a long day."

"Gee-!" Both Negi and Hayate screamed quietly, then they both hide on the nearby side so that the girls wouldn't notice or see them.

"You bought too much ojou-sama, those are all junk food."

"Oh come on Se-chan, I wouldn't mind eating a candy or two."

"That's right, you should eat some Setsuna."

"Hmph, I need only nutrients and- H-Hey, ojou-sama, you shouldn't eat all of it at once and..." These are Asuna Kagurazaka, Konoka Konoe and Setsuna Sakurazaki. It seems Asuna and Konoka just decided to buy some junk, as Setsuna would put it, and are now on their way back to... well, who knows where? Perhaps to Mahora.

...Meanwhile... "Are they gone?" Negi and Hayate check to see if the coast is clear.

"A-Ah, I think so." Hayate said. Then... "So uh... about your... pet uh..." It's about Chamo as a talking ermine...

"I'm not a pet Older Aniki! I am 100% a familiar of Aniki!"

"..." Negi lost his color as he's just been exposed as a mage to the wrong person... or not.

"..." Hayate however feels like he just entered a fairy tale world.

...Later...

"I see... so you're a mage Springfield?"

"H-Hai, I am." Both Negi, Hayate, and Chamo decided to talk things over in a nearby bench in the park wherein the petals of sakura blossom are raining down gentlely. All of which are coming from the world tree that is shadowing the bench.

"Hm, I see. That explains why... Hm, why uh... why ermine-san is talking." Hayate said trying to find the right words to address Chamo politely.

"Hm, I'm Albert Chamomile, but you can call me Chamo if you want Older Aniki." The ermine said blowing a smoke while sitting just beside Negi on the bench.

"Oh uh o-okay." 'Why does he keep referring to me as 'Older Aniki' though? Is he supposed to be much younger than Springfield? Hm,' Hayate ponders on Chamo's age while...

"So please... don't tell anyone about me Ayasaki-san, or else I'll..." Negi imagines a dreadful consequences.

"Hm?"

"Or else I'll be turned into an ermine once I get back to Wales, waah~" He said frankly crying.

"Eh? R... Really?" Hayate sweat drop at that. He just bought Negi and himself a drink, a juice with a straw that is, and he felt like he just choked on a sip of juice on his mouth. "You'll be..."

"Hai, if I fail to succeed in my training, I'll be sent back to the academy and be turned into an ermine, waah~"

"..." Hayate sweat drops again. That's the punishment for failing a training? ...Sounds cruel. The magical academy must be very strict indeed. But then again, Hayate could probably imagine much more worst school than that. "Uh o-okay, I won't tell anyone but..."

"R-Really?" Negi's eyes are teary but grateful nonetheless.

"A-Ah but... Where are you going? It's still about... Hm, it's getting late, it's now 10:30 p.m. you should head to your destination Springfield."

Hayate just emptied his juice and then he throwed in the nearby trash can. "B-But, I... I don't know where... I don't know where Mahora academy is and..."

"Eh? Mahora? Hm, I know where that is." To be honest, Hayate has passed by it many times during his delivery routine around the neighborhood.

"Eh? R-Really? Then... Ayasaki-san, can you take us there?"

"Ah, it will be my pleasure."

"Ah," Negi smiles warmly. "Arigatou!"

"Haha, no problem Springfield."

"Haha."

"Haha."

"Haha." Both share a warm laughter and a smile. Both of them share some... well, a lot of traits actually. Kind, gentle, caring and... they both have that soothing aura that is probably one of the greatest things that people can achieve.

"Hm," Chamo has been observing the two of them and from his book... they make... an astalavista baby kind of... well, team. astalavista baby team that is. ...From Chamo's dictionary anyway as in he's imagining both Negi and Hayate making a lot of women fall for them. Due to their benevolent aura, he guesses that they can probably be put to good use. "Hm," He grins widely. "Hehe, this is perfect. Too perfect. Now I can make a bucket of money! Yeah!" He said as his eyes are really sparkling like the stars above and him imagining himself bathing in a lot of money around him. "Hehe, sa te..." Turning to both Negi and Hayate with a snicker... "So Older Aniki, can you take us there?"

"Ah, sure thing. But uh... What are we... gonna do about you uh... Chamomile-san?"

"Just Chamo please, well, I'll just keep my mouth shut of course." He said jumping into Negi's left shoulder.

"You shouldn't show yourself talking to just anyone Chamo-kun, otherwise you're..." Negi said.

"I know, I know. But trust me, we'll be probably needing Older Aniki in our tour here anyway."

"Eh?" Both Negi and Hayate asked that.

"Well anyway, lead the way Older Aniki. _And show us where to get to paradise where a lot of ojou-chan are residing, hehe._" He said that without letting the two of them hear the last sentence that is devious.

"Eh? Did you.. say something?" Hayate asked since he has a feeling in his gut that something must be up.

"Eh? N-Nothing! Haha, well anyway, it's getting late, so we should hurry."

"R-Right, understood. Sa, Springfield, let's go."

"H-Hai." The two of them, three if including Chamo, stand up from the bench, and after Negi throwed away his juice, they made their way with Negi packing his stuff and Hayate... he remembered that he still has a delivery routine but... since Negi is needing help... he decided to cast aside his own problem and decided to help Negi out since he's a kind soul after all. That and... nevermind, anyway...

...Later, on a nearby street...

Both Negi and Hayate just took the short cut to get to Mahora. Since there's not much vehicle passing by here, not even a bus is passing, Hayate decided to lead Negi to Mahora through a pathway that he's familiar with since he has already passed by it many times now and since the train that is supposed to take students to Mahora is... well, like the other vehicles around, it's not running right now so Negi just followed Hayate's lead. "Sorry we couldn't get any transport Springfield."

"No, it's okay. Wow, you sure know your way around huh Ayasaki-san?"

"Haha, once you passed by here many times Springfield, you'll come to know the area."

"Gyaah!" A scream of someone. A girl.

"Eh?" Both Negi and Hayate turn to the nearby alley.

"That was..." Neg said.

"Gyaah!"

"Nodoka!"

"Nodoka, we're coming!"

"...!" Both Negi and Hayate, and Chamo, alerted to those voices of female. A lot of female it seems. Three perhaps. "..." Both Hayate and Negi turn to each other. "Hm," They nod in agreement to check things out.

"Hurry, Aniki, Older Aniki, those ojou-chan are in trouble!" Chamo said.

"Right!" They both said as they rush to the nearby alley while hiding in the shadows so that they may strike when the hour has come.

...At the alley...

Negi and Hayate sneak by quietly and then... when they reached an area with a large space that is enough to... "Hehe, what a bunch of cute girls." A bunch of sickos have surrounded three girls.

"Guah," One of them is Nodoka Miyazaki, the others are...

"Nodoka, stand back." Yue Ayase and Haruna Saotome, her bestfriend and guardian.

"Yeah, stand back, we'll take care of these punks." Haruna said standing in front of her two friends.

"Haha, look guys, the older one thinks she's better than us. Haha!" The punks said.

"Yeah, hm~ She looks delicious, we should strip her and... haha!" ...Sicko indeed.

"Ah. Those guys..." Negi and Hayate keep watching on... and Hayate cannot help but feel disgusted at their mockery and insult.

"T-Those guys... w-we need to call the police and..." Negi said.

"Don't be ridiculous Aniki, it's already night time and I don't believe we'll find any officer around here." Chamo whispered.

"He's right, sorry, but we have to take care of this ourselves Springfield." Hayate said.

"But..."

"Daijobou, we won't let anything happen to those girls."

"H-Hm, right!"

What will happen next! Find out!

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Negi and Hayate No Magician of Tranquil!**

**Chapter 2: First Pactio... Two Pactios!**

...At the nearby alley...

"Hehe," Some punks have surrounded the three girls.

"Gr, this is bad, I can't handle all of them by myself." Haruna thought as both Nodoka and Yue are behind her, they've been cornered in the alley and now...

"Hm,"

"Hm," Both Negi and Hayate are waiting for the right moment to strike. "Sa, what should we do, Ayasaki-san?"

"Hm, well... Hm, listen Springfield, I'm gonna toss you there so that you may distract them a bit."

"Eh? Wh-What?" Negi becomes nervous of that plan. "B-But..."

"After I toss you there, you can kick that guy on the cheek and make him go over to the ground."

"That's right Aniki, you can do it." Chamo cheered.

"B-But..."

"Hehe, now then, should we go for the cute one first boss?"

"Hehe, I don't know." The punks are moving in closer.

"Grk," Haruna is at a disadvantage.

"Y-Yue..." Nodoka is afraid.

"Stay close to me." Yue said.

"H-Hai."

"Hm,"

"Hm," Both Yue and Haruna know they are no much for these guys, so... 'Someone... save us!' Haruna yelled in her mind as the punks draw closer and...

"Hiyaa-! Get away from them!" Hayate tossed Negi really hard towards the punks.

"Huh? Wha-" _Striikkee-! Thud! _"Guah!" The leader got kicked on the chin by Negi as he is tossed towards this direction. It's like a martial arts stand by the way.

"Alright! Way to go Aniki!"

"S-Shh, Chamo-san, please, don't talk." Hayate said.

"O-Oh, right. Sorry." Chamo said zipping his mouth, a bit. The Hayate enters the scene.

"Eh? Eh? Eh?" Haruna has a lot of question mark above her head of what just transpired.

"Eh?" Both Yue and Nodoka turn to Negi who just regained his composure after kicking the teeth of that punk leader.

"You guys are..." Haruna said.

"Daijoubu Springfield?" Hayate tends to Negi.

"H-Hai." Negi stands up.

"Who the?" The leader regains his composure as well. "Who the hell are you two? How dare you do that to me?" The punks rally together against both Negi and Hayate.

"Hm," Both gentlemen turn to them.

"I'm pretty sure anyone who is witnessing this would have probably done the same thing." Hayate said showing no fear towards them.

"Yes, I agree." Negi said. He's also showing no fear.

"Y-You guys..." Haruna said.

"Stand back please, make your way out of the back. You can get out from there." Hayate said.

"Hai, please leave this thing to us. We assure you that you can escape." Negi said.

"Eh? But..." Nodoka eyes Negi... 'So... cute' She thought while blushing.

"Huh?" Yue noticed that.

"Gr, a bunch of punks playing hero... you'll pay for this! Hiyaa-!" The leader charged forward.

"Hmn," Hayate makes a stand then...

"Hiyaa!" _Tchuacht! _The leader's arm is stopped by Hayate's karate chop point.

"Hmph,"

"Wha-" _Strike, Thud! _"Guaah!" Then the leader got sent flying away with a kick to the chin, again, just like Negi did to him. "Ow, why the hell did you do that for?" He said moaning in pain on the dust on the ground of where he is lying in pain.

"B-Boss, dammit, we'll get you for this!" The punks left running.

"W-Wow." Haruna said impressed at both Negi and Hayate.

"Cool! They did it! Yeah!" Chamo cheered in his mind, "And... they rescue those ojou-chan, yeah!" He said as his eyes sparkle.

"Whew, that was close." Hayate said.

"Daijoubu, Ayasaki-san?"

"Ah, I'm fine Springfield."

"Hm," They turn to the girls. "It's okay. You're safe now."

"Ah." Both Negi and Hayate smile at them with assurance.

"..."

"..."

"...Ah." The three girls are standing there speechless then...

"Eh?" Both Negi and Hayate have question marks on their head then...

"Ora!" A voice.

"Eh?"

"Eh?" Both parties, Negi and Hayate as well as the girls turn behind Negi and Hayate and then... a pink hair woman is there, it's Hinagiku Katsura.

"Don't you lay a finger on them you bastard! Hiya!" She swings a sword towards... Hayate!

"W-Whoa! Uwa!" Hayate barely dodged her swing.

"Uwa, A-Ayasaki-san!" Negi said worried.

"Older Aniki!"

"Uwa, w-wait, Katsura-san." Haruna tries to stop Hinagiku.

"Uwa, uwa, uwa..." Nodoka's gaze is not averted from Negi, who is tending to Hayate. "So... cute..."

"Huh?" Yue took notice of that.

"Daijoubu Ayasaki-san?"

"H-Hai." Hayate said.

"How dare you assault women at this time of night, I-"

"Just a minute Katsura-san, they didn't assault us, they saved us." Haruna explains.

"Eh? Who...?" Katsura Hinagiku is put in dilemma.

"..." Both Negi and Hayate watch the development.

...Later, at the sidewalk...

"Ah sorry, I thought you guys were the one harassing them." Hinagiku apologizes to Hayate and Negi as they all walk in the side walk.

"Uh well no, well... everyone makes mistakes after all, haha." Hayate said.

"That's right, haha. At least no one got hurt right?" Negi said. The three girls who were rescued are also walking with them.

"But you're really cool back there Negi-kun, haha, you're so brave." Haruna hugs Negi from behind.

"Haha, not really, it was Ayasaki-san who..."

"Oh, you're being so modest. Hehe, how cute~" Haruna keeps cuddling Negi.

"Haha." Negi feels embarrassed.

"..." Nodoka has been keeping an eye out on Negi for some time now. "I've been..."

"..." And Yue is keeping notice of that.

"Sa te, are you alright Ayasaki-kun? Sorry I hit you back there. You should have told me you were there to rescue them." Hinagiku said as they walk along the sidewalk.

"Uh well..." Hayate tries to explain but...

"You were the one who attacked first you know, you should have paid attention to the situation first, Katsura-san." Haruna corrected.

"It can't be helped, anyone seeing that scene would probably get to the same conclusion."

"...Or maybe that's just you." Haruna said whisperly as both she and Hayate sweat drop at Hinagiku's nonsense. "Well anyway, do you have a place to stay for the night Negi-kun?"

"Oh uh well... Ayasaki-san will-"

"Why don't you stay at our place? We got a place where we can all lay low you know? It's an apartment not far from here, you can go there with us, you too Ayasaki." Haruna keeps insisting as she continues to cuddle Negi without letting go of him.

"Eh? M-Me?" Hayate asked pointing himself.

"Hm, you guys are fine with that right?" Haruna asked both of her friends, Nodoka and Yue.

"Eh? H-Hai!" Nodoka responded nervously.

"I have no problem." Yue said.

"Alright, you can stay too Katsura-san!" Haruna said.

"Hm, well, okay. Ja, let's go!"

"Haha!" Haruna runs along with Hinagiku while pulling Negi and Hayate with them.

"W-Wait, Haruna-san! Uwaah!" Negi said getting pulled.

"Ah, please wait for us." Nodoka and Yue follow through.

"..." Yue is pondering, been pondering actually of Nodoka's behavior around Negi. "Hm, he may be the one..." Turning to Negi who is being dragged by Haruna... "..."

...Meanwhile, at the apartment...

"Wow, amaizing, you guys live here?" Negi asked. They are inside a large apartment house that is enough to room at least five people. Both he and Hayate are standing in awe of the wide space around, it's like a dormitory from this section.

"Yup, we all live here, right Nodoka? Yue?"

"Hm," Both girls nodded. "Oh, and uh sometimes..." Nodoka tries to explain.

"Sometimes we also come here, those two and three... guh, nevermind. Those three would sometimes hang out here." Hinagiku said recalling some times of where she spent some time with some three annoying friends of hers who are often together.

"Eh? Who are you referring to Hinagiku-san?" Hayate asked.

"Nevermind. Anyway, you guys want to stay here for the night? You and Negi-kun are allowed to Ayasaki-kun."

"Eh? But... there are... there are only five rooms available so..."

"Oh no need to worry about that. Here, why don't you two have a seat? It's the least we can do for saving our lives back there." Haruna said pushing both Negi and Hayate to the sofa in front where a t.v. is located just in front of it. There are other sofas line up to the side wherein a lot of people can watch t.v. together.

"Ah, like we said, it was nothing. We were doing something anyone would have done." Hayate assured.

"No way, you guys were braved back there." Hinagiku said sitting on the sofa to the right. "You two are like... Hm, are you two brothers?"

"Eh? Uh no, I just met Ayasaki-san when I came here and-"

"S-Shh! Springfield, your identity... don't tell everything okay?" Hayate whispered.

"O-Oh, o-okay."

"Hm? What are you whispering?" Hinagiku asked.

"Oh uh n-nothing, haha! Anyway, there are only five rooms here so... we better go and-" Hayate is about to stand up but...

"Oh no you don't! Haha, you're staying right here, right Nodoka?" Haruna suddenly appeared with a apron around her and she just stopped Hayate from standing up.

"Eh? I-I..." Nodoka responded nervously, and then she eyes Negi and blushes.

"..." Yue took notice of that again. She's sitting just across Nodoka so it's easy for her to see the blush.

"Sa te, don't be so hurry in leaving Ayasaki-kun, beside, Negi-kun is just a boy so he needs to rest after going all the way here from Wales, right Negi-kun?" Right, on the way, both Negi and Hayate explained the situation of Negi and how he met Hayate.

"H-Hai, but... we shouldn't impose on your home and-" Negi said insisting that both and Hayate shouldn't intrude in so...

"No way, you can just stay here and enjoy yourself." Haruna stop him as well from standing up from the sofa.

"Ma, ma, you guys are being too quick to leave. You should enjoy yourself and be selfish once in a while, hehe. So Haruna, mind if I stay here?" Hinagiku asked.

"Sure, we can all stay here for the night!"

"Uh..." Both Negi and Hayate never expected this to happen so... they feel like a heavy burden has been impose on them.

"..." Nodoka slowly approaches Negi. "U-Um, N-Negi-kun..."

"Hai? What is it, um, M-Miyazaki-san, was it?"

"H-Hai, a-arigatou, you really saved us back there and..."

"Oh uh it's nothing, haha." Negi said.

"Hm, trying to act cool and Negi-kun~?" Hinagiku decided to tease Negi a bit.

"Eh? Uh... I'm not so."

"Relax, relax. Haha, you're so tense, like Hayate-kun here?"

"Eh?" 'Why is she referring to me by my first name? I only gotten to know her earlier so...' "Uh, okay Hinagiku-san so... I-I mean Katsura-san so..."

"Hinagiku."

"Eh?"

"Just call me Hinagiku. I don't like being referred to that much because... because..." Because there's a certain someone that Hinagiku despises, that someone is a teacher in Mahora and is an alcoholic fool who just goes on spending their money for petty alcohol that might drunk herself to death. "Nevermind."

"...?"

"So Hayate-kun, where do you live? I suppose your parents won't mind if you stay here right?"

"My... uh, haha... yeah." Hayate looks down sadly on the mention of parents.

"Hm?"

Truth to be told, Hayate has no parents... or at least, he doesn't have one anymore. One after school day, Hayate was on his way home, but then he spotted some men talking with his parents by the door of the Ayasaki residence, they were discussing about how he was going to be _**sold**_to them in exchange for that... his organs will be suitable payment for the debt of his parents then... after hearing that, Hayate ran away from home and decided to exile himself here to start a new life... though he's only living on the street and doing part time jobs to make a living. "I'm fine living here." He said.

"Oh, okay."

"Sa, who wants pan cake? There are enough for all of us, hmhm, and you too Negi-kun~"

"Uh haha, a-arigatou." Negi decided to just thank them for their hospitality.

...Later, at the room of Negi and Hayate... or their borrowed room.

"_Sigh, _some situation we got ourselves in." Hayate said. Negi is lying on the bed near the window. There's another one just across it at the other side near the window.

"Yeah huh? I didn't know that my first day in Japan would be like this." There's also another bed just beside Negi near the window as well. This room has three windows in total. And three beds too.

"Well at least we get to know those kawaii ojou-chans eh? Hehe," Chamo snickers.

"Huh?" Both Negi and Hayate questioned that on what he means.

"Oh uh nothing, haha. Anyway, why don't you just accept their offer. And besides..." Chamo lies on Negi's bed pillow. "I'm kinda getting sleepy, why don't we call it a night for now?"

"I guess you're right. You're okay with this right Ayasaki-san?"

"Ah, I guess so. I never really had... ah."

"Ayasaki-san?"

"To tell the truth, this is actually a rare experience for me."

"Eh?"

"I never had a home ever since... ever since..."

...Later, after Hayate tells his story...

"Oh, I'm sorry for..." Negi sits on the end of the bed with Hayate sitting at the other one. Hayate just told his story. "So Ayasaki-san, you were abandoned by your parents?"

"Yes, and now I find myself living by myself in the street, I make my living doing part time job all across the street neighborhood. _Sigh, _so having to sleep in a comfortable place like this is... renewable."

"So Older Aniki, you're not used to nice treatment eh?" Chamo said blowing a smoke. "Well I wouldn't worry about it, so anyway, I'm hungry so-"

"Oh and Chamo-kun, please don't expose yourself just like you did earlier so please... I don't want to have another burden for tonight."

"Hm, it's now 11 o' clock. I don't think you should be on the street at this late at night Springfield, who knows, we might come across bad people like those people earlier." Hayate mentioned those sickos a while earlier.

"Yeah huh? I guess I'll just have to stay here for the night. Sa te, I'm going to get unpack my stuff." Negi stands up from the bed.

"I'll help you out." Hayate volunteers to help.

_knock, knock. _A knock on the door.

"Oh, come in." Both Negi and Hayate said. Chamo hides under the pillow to hide himself being a talking ermine to those girls.

The door opens, it's Hinagiku and Nodoka. "Hai~ Dinner is ready~ Ora, Hayate-kun, Negi-kun, come on down now." Hinagiku said flirtly towards the two of them.

"Um, t-the pancakes are ready and..." While Nodoka, whose face is still covered by her bangs, said shyly, then, once again, she eyes Negi.

"Oh uh o-okay, we'll be right there." Negi said.

"Hai, don't take too long you two." Hinagiku said closing in the door.

...At the hall...

"Mm, they seem to be the nice type, hm. Say Nodoka, you haven't been in contact with boys, haven't you?" Hinagiku asked Nodoka as they walk downstairs.

"Eh? Wh-What?" Nodoka is stammered.

"Come on, you obviously have a thing for Negi-kun, hm~?" Hinagiku teases Nodoka while touching her face with both hands and closing in her face to hers.

"Eh? Wh-Wh-Wh-No, I..."

"Yes you are. You know, he's perfect for you. Too perfect. You haven't been in touched with those high school guys for some time now. So right now, I would say that Negi-kun is perfect for you. And Hayate-kun... hm..." Now it's Hinagiku's turn to blush. "Hm, that cute, girlish face of his..." Imagining Hayate... To be honest, Hayate feels beholden to some degree for saving the three girls who are her friends and classmates in Mahora, and also... Hinagiku feels something else... something that is making her feel attached to Hayate... love at first... sight maybe? "Hm, hm. Nah, it couldn't be that, haha." Hinagiku said dismissing such idea. "Anyway, let's go, Haruna and Yue and waiting downstairs." Hinagiku went on ahead.

Hayate and Negi step out of their room. "_Sigh, _let's go Springfield."

"Hai. Oh, hey there, Miyazaki-san." Both passed by Nodoka who is still standing on the hall, feeling stammered.

"Eh? W-Wa-Wa-Wa- N-Negi-kun, Ha... Ayasaki-kun..."

"Hm? Is something the matter?" Hayate asked.

"I... I... S-Sorry...!" She suddenly runs away.

"...?" Negi and Hayate are left with a big question mark on their head.

"Hm?" It is then Chamo sensed something... a disturbance... disturbance in... in... force... "Hm? Hey, Aniki, I sense something."

"Hm? Chamo-kun?"

"Sense? Sense... what?" Hayate asked.

"Uh well... you see Ayasaki-san, people... ermine like Chamo-kun has a unique talent of being able to sense some... well, I suppose the best term for it is 'wrong' as in something will happen soon and it's not good."

"Wrong?"

"Hai, and... well, what can you make of it Chamo-kun?"

"Hm, well..." Sniff, sniff, sniff... "Demons." Chamo said dreadfully.

"Eh? Demons?" Both Negi and Hayate asked.

...Meanwhile, in Nodoka's room... both Nodoka, Yue and Haruna's room...

"_huff, huff. _That was... scary." Nodoka is rather nervous around the presence of men nearby, and since Negi and Hayate are both male... that does not bode well, well, for the time being. "We have invited men here but... I don't feel... uncomfortable around them, especially..." Imagines of Negi... She blushes.

"..." Yue, who is standing on the corner, takes notice of that. "Nodoka, dinner is ready."

"Eh? Y-Yue? What are you... doing here?"

"Negi-kun and Ayasaki-san told me you ran here so I followed." Right, she passed by the two earlier.

"..."

"..." Best friends' silent treatment.

...Downstairs by the stair...

"Where did Miyazaki-san go?" Negi wonder as he and Hayate prepare for dinner.

"Well, at least Ayase-san went to get here." Hayate said.

"Yeah, let those two ojou-chan have their moment Aniki, Older Aniki. Let's go, I'm starving." Chamo said standing on Hayate's left shoulder.

"Okay, sa, let's- Ah, Miyazaki-san!" Negi spotted Nodoka coming down and...

"Oh I..." _Slip! _"Eh, w-waah!" Nodoka's eyes are shown as her bangs are moved upward as... as... she slipped! She's going to fall on the stair! It seems someone left a towel by the stair and she just slipped on it. That's not important!

"Wha- M-Miyazaki-san!" Negi exclaimed.

"Look out!" Hayate said.

"Aniki, use magic!" Chamo said.

"H-Hai!" Negi complies to that. "_Ara lilumamagica... _ah!" Negi brought out his staff and casted a wind magic. _Whoosh, whoosh, whirl, whirl...! Whoosh-! _

"Whoaa!" Hayate is blown away a bit by the wind. "What the..." He turns his gaze back to Nodoka who landed safely on the ground. She's safe. Whew. "Wha... That was..."

"Pretty impressive eh Aniki? Are you amazed Older Aniki? That was one of Negi's magic that you will not see as the first or the last, I can guarantee you that, hehe." Chamo boasted about Negi's magic.

"Miyazaki-san, daijobou?" Negi tends to Nodoka.

"Wow, so Springfield really is a magician..." Hayate said amazed. "Eh?" It is then that something glows at the window, red eyes it seems... wait, red... eyes? Demons! There are demons outside! "What... the...?"

"Grooaar!" A large of... dirt, a lot of dirt touched the window glass screen, all of which left a mark on it like a stuck mud on it. "Grooaarr!" ...Looking at it all, it's shaped like a square... it's a demon that is shaped like a square with it being an element of water. A waterlike body demon that is shaped like a square that is. "Grooaarr!"

"Uwa, Ch-Chamomile-san..."

"It's Chamo. That's... ah, ahh! Demon! Aniki, it's the demon that I sense in my radar!" Chamo brought out a radar detector and it's indeed reacting to the presence of the demon.

"Wha..." Negi, who is tending to Nodoka, turns to the window and sees the demon. "Wa- Waah! D-Demon!"

"Grooaarr, grooaarr!" The water like demon has eyes on its square like body and it's colored red. It's very malevolen and hostile to the group. "Grooaarr!"

"Aniki, we better get to beating that demon! Older Aniki, you help too!" Chamo said.

"Wha- M-Me? But... I'm no magi..."

"You have a lot of potential to be a magician! So get to it! Act like a man!"

Hayate sweat drops at that. "Excuse me? Me? A magi..."

"Come on Ayasaki-san, we can't let anything happen... we better hold that demon at bay for Haruna-san and the others!" Negi said.

"H-Hai, okay. Let's go!" The three of them, Chamo included, run towards the window. _Shatter! _And they broke through it.

...At the kitchen...

"Huh? What the...?" Hinagiku, who is dressed like a maid, heard that. "Who the?"

...At the room of Nodoka, Haruna and Yue...

"So Nodoka, you like Negi-kun did you?" Haruna and Yue cornered Nodoka with a lot of embarrassing question about having a relationship with a male.

"E-Eh-Eh but..." Nodoka is sitting on a bed with both Yue and Haruna in front of her. They're all in the bed with Nodoka backing away a bit from them due to them being so... rape, well, not really raping but...

"So Nodoka, you like Negi-kun right? I can tell that from your expression." By the way, after Nodoka was saved earlier, both Yue and Haruna found her lying by the stairway with a blush on her cheek so they figure something happen to them... and by "them", meaning Negi and Hayate.

"You were blushing on the ground earlier, did you got laid down?" Yue asked.

"Eh? Uh no, I was... I was..." Recalling what happen... "I was... touched by a man but... it felt... good and..."

"Eh? Ehh!" Haruna felt rather nervous at that. Felt good huh... like... touching on a soft spot and... "Waah! I didn't know Negi-kun was that aggressive!" ...Totally imagining the worst wrong thing about Negi. Yue seems to concur to that though.

"Eh?" Nodoka, however, is confused at what they're imagining. Both Yue and Haruna lean in closer to her as she backs away a bit from them on the bed, they're now totally cornering her now.

"What did he do to you Nodoka? Did Negi-kun suddenly touched you there and that and that and then there and there and there..."

"Wah..." Nodoka cannot comprehend what Nodoka is talking about... there and there... meaning Nodoka's soft spot like... Oh, by "another Nodoka", Haruna has once drawn another Nodoka that is a 'dark' version of Nodoka. Well actually, it's more likely that Haruna's nonsense is rubbing off on Nodoka and she cannot comprehend what the Nodoka in front, Haruna that is, as in a 'dark' Nodoka is talking to her, is talking about. Anyway, Haruna is like a 'dark' version of Nodoka as she likes to put it since her manga character is something she likes to act upon when in "rumor mode" as in she likes to get on the hot topic about rumor like this. Well, this one is not really a rumor by the way... "Wah..."

...Meanwhile, at the backyard...

"Grooaarr, grooaarr!" _Splash, splash! _The water like demon is splashing water towards Negi and Hayate and Chamo.

"Wah!" Negi and Hayate are soaked already. "Wha, my... my... my clothes... is wet." Hayate said.

"Gr, my fur is wet too. Gr," Chamo said shaking himself to remove the humid... though of course, it does not dry fast.

"Ah, this demon... it's too fast, I can't touch it." Negi said.

"Aniki, Older Aniki, listen up, this demon has something that is an ability to... well, it's untouchable as you guys can see. We can't beat it by giving it a punch here and there, you have to use magic!"

"Magic huh, then... a lightning spell would work!" Negi said remembering the lesson in the academy about elemental opposition of elemental elements that may become each others' weaknesses and strength so... lightning would work against one another while fire and ice would work as well so...

"Ah, good thinking Aniki, so let the zzzrrr work!"

"Hai, ahh..." _flash, flaash. _"_Are arraamagerricca... aleleanta... _ah!" After chanting that, _shoock, zaap! Zaap! Shoock! _A lightning bolt is sent towards the demon!

Making it sting a bit. "Grooaar, grooaarr!" It begins to move hysterically and then... it "melt" sort the least as in small particle of it... drops of water that is. Drops of water is making a flood... a flood! A flood! It's making a flood out of the backyard. "Grooaarr!" It begins to grow large in its body as the more water it absorbs, the larger it becomes.

"W-Waah! S-Springfield, the house is going to be flooded!" Hayate said.

"Guaah, y-you're right, in this case..." Negi said.

"Guah, d-darn it, Older Aniki, turn off the fuse box. Or else we're all gonna be electrified here!" Chamo said.

"R-Right! I..."

Someone comes out from the door. It's Hinagiku. "Hey, what are you-"

"Grooaarr!"

"Hinagiku-san, look out!" The body water becomes larger, it's now like a river flowing into the backyard.

"Wha- G-Guaah!" Hinagiku is pushed back inside the house by Negi and Hayate.

"N-Negi, the fuse box." Chamo said.

"Hinagiku-san, where's the fuse box? Please, tell me!" Hayate said pushing Hinagiku back along with Negi backward.

"Eh? Uh, it's... right there but..." She points the fusebox that is near the door entrance and exit.

"It's that? Okay, I'll turn it off." Hayate said.

"Eh? But-" _Click, pull! _Hayate turned off the power. Cutting all the power in the house.

"G-Guaah! H-Hayate-kun!" Hinagiku is afraid of the dark.

At the room of the three, Nodoka, Haruna and Yue...

"Huh? Hey, is there a black out?" Haruna said.

"Huh? What the..." _Splaash, spllaassh, splaash. _It is then that they notice that a flood is occurring at the backyard through the window. "Eh?"

"Wha...?"

"Huh?" All three of them check the window... some body water is entering through the window. "Wha- What the...?" Haruna checks and... "Wha- Guaah! Wha- What the!" The flood is rising, it frankly flooded the first floor by the now which... "A flood-!"

...Downstairs...

"Guah, h-help!" ...It seems Hinagiku can't swim.

"Hinagiku-saa- uuaarrghh! _inhale._" Hayate takes a deep breath and then... "Huaa!" _Splash! _He dives underwater, then he spotted Hinagiku's body underwater, she can't float for much longer. "Mmnnghhrrghh-!" Hayate swims towards Hinagiku.

"Hayate-kuunn- uuaarrghhmmnnghh-!" Hinagiku is drown underwater. "I'm drooaawwnningg...!" She said as water closes in to her.

"Hmnnnikkuaassa-nn-!" Hayate swims towards Hinagiku faster, he catches her then... he swims towards the stairway.

Negi tries to follow through while swimming pass a lot of objects like table, a washing machine, the refrigerator and a lot of floating object in this flooded floor. "Hmmngghh, C-Chamo-kunnngghh-!"

"Don't talk Anikeeiiiinnghh-!" Chamo tries to cover his mouth to prevent more water pouring into his mouth. Then... _Splash! _They emerge to the surface. "Guaahh! Finally, some air! Aniki?"

"Guaah!" Negi emerged as well. "Uwa, the pancakes." One pancake is hanging on Negi's head as he just passed by the dinning table that is floating along with the rest of the objects that are floating underwater. The only thing that is visible in the house is the stairway and the second floor above. "Chamo-kun, what should we..."

"Gr, at this rate, the whole neighborhood will be flooded if we don't stop that demon, we gotta do something!"

_Splaash, splaash! _"Guaah!" Hayate emerged from underwater along with Hinagiku, both took a deep breath after going to the surface.

"Guah, _cough, cough, cough. _H-Hayate-kun, what the heck is going onnn-!" She yelled in frustration.

"Uh well, it's a long story but..."

"Aniki, Older Aniki, over here!" Chamo said imploring both Negi and Hayate to come to the stairway where there is no flood.

"Okay, Chamo-kun, here, Hinagiku-san, hold tight to me." Hayate said as he swims towards the stairway with Hinagiku holding onto him from behind.

"Eh? But- Guaah!" Hinagiku is not a good swimmer it seems so she has to comply to Hayate's request.

Both Negi and Hayate made it to the stairway, them and Hinagiku's clothes are all soaked in wet."Uwa, we made it." Hayate said.

Some water is pouring out of Chamo's ears. "Dammit, that demon really did it. Good thing we turned off the power."

"Can someone tell me what the heck is going on!" Hinagiku yelled in frustration. Then she calms down.

"Uh, Ch-Chamo-san, any insight?" Hayate said.

"Hm, well, it seems to me the only way to beat this demon is... Hm," He grins. "Hehe, make a pactio."

"Eh?" "Eh?" Both Negi and Hayate have different expression on their faces. Negi has a shocked and surprised expression while Hayate has a curious expression.

"Pac... tio?" Hayate asked.

"Ah, it is where one mage, a guy, and another mage, a girl, make a contract together through a kiss and then they power up and they kick the butt of those who stand before them, haha!" Chamo said demonstrating it in board with some flowchart of how the pactio is done, like a professor or something.

"Eh..." Minute... minute... second... second... "Eh, eh? A... A kiss?" Hayate said surprised at that.

"B-But Chamo-kun, that's..."

"Trust me Aniki, this is the only way to beat that demon." Chamo said.

"Eh? Wait, what is that? A toy?" Hinagiku asked noticing that Chamo is talking, which... is new and...

"Eh? I- Guaah! C-Chamo-kun..." Negi realized that another person realized that he's a mage so... "C-Chamo-kun..."

"This would have happened either way Aniki, that demon is already something new to these people, so why don't you just make a pactio with Honya-chan and do something about that demon!"

"But..."

"Hey, what's going- Guaah! A flood!" Haruna and her two friends arrived.

"Wha- A... A... A flood." Nodoka said.

"How did this happened?" Yue asked.

"Uh well... it's a long story but..." Hayate said trying to explain and then...

"Grooaarr!" The demon's face, which is also a body water, consists of a wicked smile of a red spot on the eye... the eye and the lips is colored red as in to distinguish it from the other bodily water of the demon. "Grooaarr!" It sends a wave towards the group.

"Waah! A-A wave!"

"Run." Yue said as they all run for the hallway.

"H-Hey!" Hinagiku called out. _Splaash, splaash, splaash! _The wave draws closer.

"Gua, H-Hinagiku-san, let's go!"

"Eh- Uwaah!"

"Ah, wait for me!" Hayate, Hinagiku and Negi are about to run for it as well but...

"Wait, wait! Aniki, Older Aniki! You gotta do something about demon! Leave ojou-chan here and her and her alone for now. You gotta act like men now and do something about this!"

"Eh? But..."

"NOW!" Chamo exclaimed at Negi and Hayate for their hesitation. "ACT LIKE MEN NOW!"

"Guaah! Y-Yes!" Both Negi and Hayate said as they stand into position in front of the demon... which is the flood itself that is growing.

"Uh but... How are we going to fight it?" Hayate asked.

"You gotta make a pactio, kiss Honya and that pink ojou-chan to power up now!"

"Eh!" Both Negi and Hayate exclaimed embarrassed.

"DO IT NOW!"

"..." Negi and Hayate turn to each other... and... "...Okay." They nod hesitantly and then... They run for the hallway.

"Hurry! Hurry up and make me rich! Yeah, hahahaha!" Chamo said evilly and...

...At the end of the hall...

"Katsura-san, what is going on here?" Haruna asked as the four of them are closed to the window at the end of the hall.

"W-Well, some demon, as Negi-kun and Hayate-kun would put it, attacked and..."

"Hinagiku-san!"

"Miyazaki-san!" Negi and Hayate run towards them.

"Eh? Ah, N-Negi-kun, Hayate-kun, what-" Before Haruna could ask something...

"Hinagiku-san, you might hate me for this but..."

"Miyazaki-san, you might hate me for this but..." Negi and Hayate swallow their saliva and then...

"Please kiss us!" Both Negi and Hayate said all the same time.

"..."

"..." Nodoka and Hinagiku are still standing there still, their minds are sort of trying to comprehend the words they just blurt out. "Eh...?" Both of them said all the same time as well.

"Eh?" Haruna said that while Yue only has a question mark on her head.

Negi and Hayate are still lowering their head politely towards both Hinagiku and Nodoka of the request of kiss... kissing... "Ehhhh!" Both Nodoka and Hinagiku exclaimed embarrassed while...

"Wha..."

"Huh." Both Haruna and Yue have been suddenly struck by a syndrome of hysteria of unstoppable excitement and...

"Kyaaahh-! What is this! Is it time for Romeo and Juliet to finally reunite and reconcile with their feelings! Kyaah..." Haruna is certainly been taken over by the influence of the hysteria syndrome of excitement. While...

"Huh, Nodoka, I am proud of you." Yue has been struck by the hysteria of proudness and joy while...

"Guaa, Y-Yue..." Nodoka felt embarrassed.

"Wha-Wha- This is no time for joke Ayasaki-kun! We..." Hinagiku said blushing madly and...

"I'm serious! Please, we're the ones who's responsible for all of this! We caused you trouble, now we're going to fix it. After this night, you will never see us again, I promise."

"Same here, so please... before that happens. Let us fix our problem to save you!" Hayate and Negi said without raising their head while bowing politely towards the two girls.

"Please, let us save you!" They both said altogether.

"..."

"..." Nodoka and Hinagiku are still stunned by this sudden development.

"Kyaa~! Yue, I better take note of this." Haruna brought out a sketch to draw this scene, it's a scene were "Romeo meets Juliet" or something like that. "Let's see uh... this is gonna be a paru of mine and..." Haruna is frankly drooling so...

"Nodoka. Are you... going to do it?" Yue said sounding hopeful even though her expression is not the same of her tone.

"B-But Yue..."

"Please, I need to do this. I promise, you won't be seeing us after this. The reason we're doing this is..." Negi tries to explain but...

"That is because they need your love in order to solve the problem!" A voice behind Negi and Hayate and in front of the girls said. It's Chamo standing on the hall.

"Eh?" All of those who are present turn to him.

"You need to make a pactio!" He said with a clenched ermine hand.

"..."

"...ah." The girls are in awe while Negi just lost all of his color due to him being exposed as a mage now. ...It would have happened either way actually.

"Wha... H-Hey, is this becoming a fairy tale? A talking ermine? I better take note of this!" Haruna said drawing Chamo on her sketch while Yue brought out a picture and took a picture of the ermine.

...Later...

"Eh? Pactio?" Hinagiku asked. Chamo explained everything to the girls. About Negi being a magician in training, Hayate helping out and everything else. Like pactio. And how it is done.

"K-Kiss?" Nodoka asked nervously.

"That's right. With love as your weapon, nothing shall stand your way!" Chamo said proudly with a clenched arm and then his eyes became ermine dollar sign.

"Wow, a kiss huh. With that done, all of which will becoe better right? Like a magical kiss that can fix everything! Yeah!" Haruna said getting more and more excited at the development along with Yue since it involves a kiss and...

"B-But..." Nodoka tries to speak up.

"But really! Do we have to kiss?" Hinagiku and Nodoka are the only qualified individuals who are permitted to kiss Negi and Hayate.

"Well yes, and it has to be on the lips! It's the only way to stop this demon so..." Chamo said.

"No way! I won't do it!" Hinagiku said then... _splaash, splaash, splaash... _They realize that the flood is now heading their way. "..." This made Hinagiku hopeless as she knows the pactio making is no longer avoidable. So... "But... why the lips?"

"Because that's the sign of true love!"

"But..." Nodoka said.

"But still... you gotta to be considerate of us! This is our first kiss! So don't take it so lightly! We are girls and girls are always sensitive about their first kiss and..." Hinagiku said angrily while blushing then...

"Uh..." Hayate wants to remind everyone that the water level is now reaching this second floor and... "..."

"...Fine. But this will be only once right!" Hinagiku said angrily towards Chamo.

"Sure thing ojou-chan. Now then, are you guys ready?" Chamo said bringing out a chalk. It's a magical chalk.

"Ooh, what is that?" Haruna and Yue became intrigued and curious at the chalk.

"Now then, come close together you four." Chamo said to Negi, Nodoka, Hayate and Hinagiku.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..." The four participants of the pactio making turn to each others' partner. Hayate is facing Hinagiku and Negi is facing Nodoka.

"Uh, are we sure this is gonna work? I'm not a mage so..." Hayate said.

"No fooling around Older Aniki, you might not know it, but you have a lot of magical energy surging inside you. It's time to put that to good use." Chamo said.

"Uh..."

"Magical energy?" Hinagiku asked.

"Yes. Now, kiss! Make me rich!" Chamo drawed a chalk enclosing the partner of each other. There is one for both Negi and Nodoka, one for Hayate and Hinagiku.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..." Now the partners are facing each other.

"Hm, say, Hayate-kun." Hinagiku said.

"Y-Yes?"

"Do you... You do realize once we do this... We... Hm, We'll just be doing this to fix all the problem here right?"

"H-Hai. I'm sorry to impose this on you. I promise that I'll protect you, even if it means my life!"

"..." Hinagiku blushes at that.

"Ooh, romeo." Haruna is taking notice of this while Yue is drinking juice to the side, watching both Negi and Nodoka.

"..." She's watching them without averting her eyes. "Nodoka, you finally found your match. Now, do what you can as a girl and fall for Negi-kun." She said in her mind while drinking a juice still.

"Um, M-Miyazaki-san..."

"H-Hai?"

"I'm sorry it has come to this. After this... I promise... I'm sorry to impose all of this problem to you guys so... after this, I promise, you won't be seeing us anymore." Negi said.

"Eh?" Nodoka is quite disheartened at that.

"Ah, we're sorry. We caused you so much trouble. After this, we promise we'll disappear from your lives. Please, let us do this." Hayate said.

"Please." Negi said.

"..."

"..." Both Hinagiku and Nodoka turn to each other, then to Negi and Hayate... Then... "Hm," They both nod in determination. Then... they both reach out for Negi and Hayate... then... they gently and slowly put their hands on their cheek... both cheeks... then... facing each other forward...

"Hinagiku-san."

"Hm,"

"Mi-Miyazaki-san..."

"Hm," Closing eyes...

Closing eyes... leaning closer... closer...

"Ah, ah, ah." Haruna is drooling too frankly now with the pen and sketch on her hand and Yue drinking her juice still while keeping an eye out on this then...

_Splash, splash, splaash...! _"Grooaarr!" The demon has reached the second floor, it's bodily water is now approaching the floor and... "Grooaarr!" _Spaasslll! Splaash! _It sent out a bodily water towards the group as an attack...!

"Now! PACTIO!" Chamo said as the circle that is drawn for both partners glow in white.

_Flash, flash. _"Hinagiku-san."

"Hm," Hinagiku leans closer... _chu. _Kiss to the lips. Both she and Hayate closed their eyes.

"Miyazaki-san."

"Hm," Nodoka leans closer... _chu. _Kiss to the lips. Both Negi and Nodoka closed their eyes. _Flaash, flaash, flaash...! _The glow became brighter, too brighter that...

_Splaash, bloock! _"Grooaarr?" The demon could not reach the group as a barrier is casted and it prevented it from reaching them, this is the power of love.

"Oh wow! The power of love is sure is awesome!" Haruna said putting more and more drawing on her sketch. Yue is still sipping on her juice.

"Alright, PAACCTIOO-!" Chamo yelled outloud.

And now... a contract... has been fulfilled. Hinagiku's clothing has been changed into a magical outfit along with Nodoka's outfit. "Ah, huh? This is?" She's quite stunned at her new attire.

"This is?" Nodoka too as well.

Negi and Hayate by the way... "Ah, ah." Both of them stand still then... _Flaash, flaash. _The glow became brighter... "Through Love... Love... will... grow." They both turn to the demon.

"Grooaarr?"

"And nothing... comes in the way!" They both said. _Blaast, blaast, blaast! _And then a blast of magical energy is erupted, this is the power of love! _Boom, boom, BOOM! _

"Grooaarr!" The demon is blown away, it's bodily water quickly got pushed back.

"Huh?"

"Wha... Wow! Wowzers!" Haruna said with Yue drinking still.

"Alright, this is the power of pactio!" Chamo cheered.

_boom, boom! _"Grooaarr, grooaarr!" _Flash, flaash, blaast...! boom! BOOM! _The demon is further pushed back by a lot of intense magical energy. And then... _FLAASHH-! _A blinding light erupted and...

"Grooaarr! Grooaarr!" The demon is pushed back, turned into nothing more but dust... then... to nothing. _Flaash, flaash, flaash! _The glow of light then fixed everything, the damages, the house and... the power is also back.

"Wha... The lights. The lights! The power is back! Yeah! We are victorious!" Haruna cheered with Yue showing some signs of cheerleading. She's cheering for their victory without showing much expression to it.

"Yeah, you said it ojou-chan!" Chamo cheered as well.

"Wow, that... went well." Hinagiku said and Nodoka nodded.

"See? I told you that love would take care of our problem. That pactio was the proof of your love to both Aniki and Older Aniki. Oh, and those are your artifacts now."

"Eh?" Both Hinagiku and Nodoka have been granted an artifact that is the result of the pactio. "These are our... huh?" It is then that Hinagiku notices that both Negi and Hayate are still standing still then...

"Hm? Aniki? Older Aniki? What is it? What-"

"Ahh~"

"Ahh~ I'm so... sleepy... ah." Both gentlemen fall down to the ground with their eyes going spiral. It seems they were exhausted about the whole pactio making since their energies were also spent greatly.

"Wah- O-Older AnikI! AnikI!"

"Negi-kun!" "Hayate-kun!"

...The morning...

"I'm sorry. Well, we'll be going now." After everything has been set back to the way they were, both Negi and Hayate elected to leave the girls to prevent more trouble going their way.

"Ah, sa, let's go, Ayasaki-san." Both Negi and Hayate pack their things. Well, to Negi, he's carrying all of his things that are magical stuff and Hayate is only carrying some delivery on his backpack.

"But... But Hayate-kun..." Hinagiku and the rest are reluctant to see them go.

"N-Negi-kun, you don't have to leave and..." Nodoka said.

"Yeah, it wasn't your fault. And that demon has been taken care of." Haruna said.

"Hm, yes." Yue is drinking another juice. She just went to the restroom earlier.

"That's... I'm sorry. But... we gotta go!"

"Bye!" Both Negi and Hayate run for it with Chamo hanging on to Hayate's right shoulder, he's being... well, he's hanging there for dear life since Hayate and Negi's pace is so fast that he's own particle is being left behind but...

"Farewell ojou-chan! We'll be seeing each other again soon! _chu._" Chamo blows a kiss towards the girls.

"H-Hey, Hayate-kun! Wait up!"

"Negi-kun!"

"Hey, wait up! You still haven't sign this sketch of mine so that I may submit it to the otaku zone!" Haruna said as they give chase. ...But they lost them eventually.

End of Chapter 2


End file.
